Jason
A fictional character created by Kuro Selas, who is the main character of the Darknight series. Story Overview As a kid Jason was really problematic boy, he was an orphan of the third great war, who never knew the love of a parent. But then he met a girl in the orphanage, she was so beautiful and kind, like a dream come true. With time they became friends and Jason became much calmer. He went to college to study genetics, with a scholarship from the government since he was considered a genius and when he finished his course he and Anna decided to live together. He was hired to work on a cellular regeneration program for the government to help those who lost a limb during the war. To be continued in Darknight Powers and Abilities Jason used to be just a normal human, but after he lost his arm and injected himself with the formula he had been working on. His arm regenerated but every time he grew angry it became completely black and hard as stone. This new regeneration ability changed his life forever. *'Cellular Regeneration': Jason can regenerate from almost every wound *'Super Strength': Jason as super strength in his left arm, he can knock a human out with a single punch. This ability grows throughout the Darknight series and Jason becomes stronger than he could have ever imagined. *'Increased speed': The adrenaline discharges that Jason uses to change into Darknight give him superior speed and stamina, and he's able to move much faster than a normal human. *'Rage': Jason his overcome by his primal instincts and becomes somewhat of an animal, completely disregarding for the safety of those around him. This ability is normally suppressed by Jason but it is activated by his anger. Character Development At first the story Darknight was going to be called Jak - The Kuro, but it was changed since Kuro Selas thought the name was pretty bad. After the character was renamed Jason and some new abilities were added. In the beginning the only ability intended was the super strength on the left arm, but Selas understood that it wasn't enough to build an epic tail. All the changes led to the creation of Darknight, initially written Dark Knight. In the first concept art for the story Kuro Selas drew Jason with short spiky hair but then he chose to use a longer messy hair. The closes layout and general appearance changes a lot throughout the series and Jason undergoes a huge transformation. He starts as a geneticist who wears his lab coat and is always worried about work, and then turns into someone who follows a path of revenge due to all his pain. Character Relationships *Anna's boyfriend *Enemy of Pyro, Byran and Slash *Works for the government *Friend of David, his superior in the lab Reasons for picking Jason (Torneo di FAD) Along with Kuro, Selas, Nael and Sin, Jason is one of Kuro Selas (whose name derives from one of his own characters Kuro Selas, a character from the story Null God Wars) favourite characters. In the beginning, Darknight was created to be a two chapter length story that was meant to try out one of the artists that are currently helping Kuro Selas with the comic book Redemption. But then it became a nice story so it is now undergoing a more serious development and new chapters will be published on this wiki and the Fan GMA wiki every week. Jason became a particular interesting character after all of his abilities were added. He goes on a path of revenge and becomes an unexpected hero. The darkness given to him is something that is quite characteristic of the author, since Kuro Selas his known for dark gothic characters, who stand between a evil and good. Category:Kuro Selas Category:Characters Category:Torneo di FAD